Sick
by gypsyrin
Summary: Amanda Price has fallen ill. Just a short one-shot kind of fluffy. Just how Darcy would react in such a scenerio. Darcy/Amanda


**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Lost in Austen or P&P, neither do I own the show or the story.**

* * *

With a flick of my finger I push the dial on the wall down to 10. Its incredibly hot in here, almost like someones forced me into a pot of boiling water then turned the oven up and placeed myself inside of it.

A loud clunk and some spluttering is heard as the ancient heater finally turns off, with a sigh and a shiver that shakes my entire being I make my way over to the couch. With a harrumph I fall face forward onto the cushions where I bury my face into the seats and push the blanket I have wrapped around me down to my waist.

I barely lift my head at the sound of someones knock on a door in the bathroom before I call a "Come in!" out to whomever it is.

Mots people would wonder why there was a knocking sound coming from their windowless bathroom while their home alone, but I don't.

"Miss Price! Why do you insist upon this! Its incredibly cold in here, you'll get sick!" Elizabeths voice is full of humour and shock as she finally steps through the bathroom door.

"what are you talking about its hot in here!" comes out rather muffled as I've place my head back into the cushions.

"Your being completely absurd madam" a mans gruff voice calls from the bathroom, my heart speeds up and suddenly my face is very warm.

"Well Mister Darcy, if you don't like it then you don't have to stay!" and so ends our short banter.

Giggles can be heard from the hallway as Elizabeth makes her way over to my shivering form on the couch.

"Besides I'm already sick, so no worse can come of me" I lay my head to the side and gaze at the lower part of Elizabeths cream dress, her hands rub together as she attempts to warm them.

"Your ill? Should I send for a doctor?!" his voice is so close, but I can't see him.

"No need. I've been to one, its just a severe case of the common cold." speaking of cold. "Is it really that cold in here?"

A strong hand comes to rest on my forehead

"Yes it is unbearably cold in here. Your burning up" his tone of voice comes across as if he's actually worried. I revel in his touch but just as I'm about to reach up and grasp his hand he pulls it away. My brow furrows together at his sudden movement, though I shouldn't be surprised Darcy always did make his movements sudden.

"Don't worry Mister Darcy, I'm sure she'll be fine it looks as if she's been loaded down with medicine." I can see her wave her hand in the direction of my many pills and liquids that are placed directly beside the couch in which I occupy.

I can't see his face. This is like a sick form of torture, it's been ages since I'd last seen him and now that he's here I can't even enjoy him.

What luck.

My eyes shut against my will and the next thing I know I'm being carried. I manage to open my eyes long enough to see that I'm being carried down the hallway in my apartment towards.... my bedroom?

Wait.. who's carrying me? Somehow I manage to bring my gaze up and I smile as Darcy turns into my room, where he gently places me on my bed as Elizabeth spreads the sheets and blanket over my aching, shivering body.

I chance a look up and notice that he's not wearing anything overly dressy. Odd. Usually Fitzwilliam Darcy is dressed to the nine. Not today. He's wearing a pear of his usual trousers but his shirt is not tucked in nor done up all the way. A smile breaks across my face and luckily my mouth and most of my face is covered by the heavy down quilt that Elizabeth somehow managed to find.

"I'll be back soon, it seems that mother needs me. Oh get well Amanda will you?" Elizabeth comes to my side and leans in to press her lips against my forehead. I merely chuckle as my eyes close once more.

"I'll try." a thought occurs to me and my eyes fly open to gaze at Darcy.

"Will you stay?" its getting harder to keep my eyes open but somehow I manage when their set on Mister Darcy.

A small smile actually appears on his face, though it doesn't reach his eyes and he merely nods his head as he says

"If that's what the lady wishes" my only response is to reach my hand out towards him.

With slight hesitation on his side he reaches out and gingerly takes it in his own significantly larger hand.

"Oh Miss Price, what becomes of you when were apart for so short a time" he sighs to himself, and I'm pretty sure that its something I'm not supposed to hear so I act as if I haven't.

My eyes close again and I can feel the bed sink as Darcy takes a seat just on the edge.

"I love you" somehow tumbles out of my mouth without any concern on my part, just before I'm completely taken over by sleep I can feel a soft pressure on my forehead. Did he just kiss me? Or am I hallucinating? These thoughts rouse me a little though I keep my eyes peacefully shut.

"Do get well, I do not know what I would do without you." it's not an I Love You but I'll take it, with a sigh I snuggle deeper into the mass of blankets.

After a few seconds he speaks once more-  
"I love you to" it sounds as if he's sitting up, his voice is so far away and its said in a hushed whisper which I know I'm not supposed to hear.

To hell with pretending I don't

"I knew it" I'm not sure he understands me but its to late as everything fades to black and sweet slumber takes all the aches away.

* * *

**A/N - This one isn't my favorite one shot but I wrote it so I thought eh what the hell. RnR let me know what you think!**


End file.
